


Not Fixed; Not Broken

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [12]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sportahusbands, death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: The "Sportacus is Sad and Robbie Helps Him" prompt series.[contains multiple prompts]





	1. Tell Me About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Prompt: would love a situation where Sporty is hiding he's sad but of course nothing escapes Robbie's eyes. Denies until he can't hide it anymore and Robbie being kind to him.
> 
> Yet another prompt that somehow got several sequels.

With a firm grasp on his hand, Stephanie dragged Robbie away from the billboard and towards town. Logically, Robbie knew he was stronger than an 8 year old and could escape at any time. But something told him Stephanie would chase him down.

She had come to his hatch earlier and yelled for him to come up. When he did, out of surprise that anyone that small could sound so  _pissed off_ , she had accused him of ‘doing something’ to Sportaflop and demanded he fix it. He tried explaining that he had  _literally_  just woken up and couldn’t have possibly done anything, but she had just glared at him, with a justifiable lack of trust, grabbed his hand, and began pulling him into town.

Once they reached the park, Stephanie stopped. Sportacus was indeed there. He was leading the rest of the kids in jumping jacks.

“… 123! 124! 125!” He was chanting, oblivious to the groans behind him. The only one still standing was Trixie, probably because she was leaning against a wall.

Finally, Stephanie let Robbie go. He again considered bolting but the glare he received pushed the idea right out of his head.

“Fix what you did,” she all but growled. He watched her walk towards the tired kids and call, “Hey! Who wanted to play video games at Pixel’s house?!”

And the children were gone. Robbie Rotten, who had made a career out of being disgusted by physically activity, was impressed by how quickly they ran.

Sportacus stopped jumping, “Wait! We’re not done exercising!”

Robbie snorted, “Well clearly  _they_  are.”

Sportacus’ eyes snapped to Robbie as if only just noticing him, “Robbie!” he raced up to him, “Robbie! Want to see the new soccer trick I’ve been working on? Or maybe you’re here to try and kick me out of town? Either way, I’m ready!”

Alright, something was definitely up, “What is the matter with you?” Robbie asked.

“Nothing!”

“Don’t play dumb. The pink girl says you’ve been terrorizing the kids all day,” Robbie crossed his arms. “What has you so hyper?”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about. You know me! I’m always on the move!” He did a handstand as if to underscore this fact.

Robbie used his foot to tip Sportacus back and force the hero upright, “Look, Stephanie thinks _I_  have done something to you. So why don’t you just tell me why you’re acting like this so I can fix it and she can leave me alone.”

Sportacus’ smile faltered for a moment, “There’s… nothing for you to fix, Robbie.” The smile came back twice as bright, “I’ll go tell her you’re innocent!”

“Wait!” Robbie grabbed the back of Sportacus’ vest before he could run off, “ _What_  can’t I fix?”

“It’s nothing. It’s fine! _I’m_ fine!”

“You are  _not_ ,” Robbie dragged Sportacus over to a bench and forced him to sit, “You aren’t fine and you can’t take it out on the brats.”

Sportacus winced, “I wasn’t ‘taking it out’ on them. I was just making sure they moved, like always.”

“Working them into the ground is  _not_  what you ‘always’ do.”

“Let me go, Robbie.”

“No.”

“Robbie,  _please_.”

“Tell me what I can’t fix. Tell me what’s wrong!”

“ _You can’t fix death, Robbie_!” Sportacus shouted. Robbie finally let him go, mostly out of shock. Sportacus jumped to his feet and turned to glare at Robbie, “You’re a genius, I know, but even YOU can’t bring someone back to life. Even YOU can’t take away guilt, can’t take me back in time so I could at least BE there when—” A sob cut him off. Sportacus lowered his head, furiously wiping his eyes.

Robbie stayed quiet for a moment, watching his enemy fall apart in front of him, with no idea what he could do. Stephanie had demanded he ‘fix’ Sportacus, but Robbie wasn’t sure he could.

When Sportacus had fallen silent, hands covering his face and clenched into fists, Robbie said quietly, “Who?”

“… My grandmother,” Sportacus replied in a hoarse voice.  

“When?”

“Last night. I got the letter this morning. She was-” he drew in a shaky breath, “-she was very old…” 

Robbie felt a pang in his chest, thinking of his own grandmother. He reached out and tugged on Sportacus’ wrist. Sportacus allowed Robbie to pull him back onto the bench. They sat in silence for a few moments before Robbie, at last, thought of how he could fix Sportacus.

“Tell me about her.” He said.

Sportacus looked up at him, eyes red, “What?”

“Tell me about your grandmother. What was she like?”

Sportacus gave a watery laugh, “Well, where to start…”

It took more tears, a few assurances, one or two _almost_ genuine laughs, and a not-entirely awkward parting hug, but Robbie was able to walk to tech boy’s house confident that he could tell Stephanie:

“He’s not fixed, but he’s not broken anymore.”

 


	2. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: would love another similar situation with the sads prompt but this time they're in a r/ship and Sporty still can't hide anything from Robbie. Ofc Robbie would do anything to help his husband feel better

This time, when Stephanie banged on the hatch, Robbie went up, took one look at her face, and began walking beside her into town without a fight.

“Just to be clear, I haven’t done anything to him,” Robbie said, “He wakes up before me. I haven’t even seen him yet today.”

“I know,” Stephanie sighed, “But it’s different from last time. It’s almost the opposite.”

“How so?”

“He won’t even _talk_ to us. When we call out to him, he just waves. He’s been jogging around town since…” she frowned, “Well, I saw him jogging when I was eating breakfast. So at _least_  that long. And none of us have seen him stop all afternoon.”

If Robbie wasn’t worried before, he definitely was now. Sportacus had all the energy of a litter of puppies but even _he_ needed to catch his breath every once in a while. 

Stephanie led him to town hall. “He should pass by soon,” she explained. Then she took Robbie’s hand and looked up at him, “Can you help him? Like last time?

He squeezed her hand, “I’ll do what I can.”

She nodded, apparently satisfied, and left.

A few minutes later, just as Stephanie had said, Sportacus came into view. He looked a mess. Sweat dripped down his face and seeped through his shirt. The goggles must have slipped off at some point because he now held them in his hand. Robbie could hear him panting.

Robbie had two ideas: Jog next to Sportacus and try to talk with him, or stop him somehow and make him take a break.

Since he was Robbie Rotten, he went with the second one.

As Sportacus passed him, Robbie threw himself forward and tackled Sportacus to the ground. They landed on the grass, Robbie on top of Sportacus and ready to hold him down if necessary.

“Robbie!” Sportacus gasped, flat on his back and looking up at Robbie, chest heaving, “What are… what are you doing?!”

“You’re scaring the kids again,” Robbie stated in answer.

“I’m not… even near the… the kids!”

“Still. You haven’t stopped jogging for hours. Sit down for a second.”

Sportacus raised himself onto his elbows, glaring at Robbie, “Well, I’ve… I’ve sat down now so… let me go.”

“Nope.”

“ _Robbie_ -“

“Tel me what’s wrong.”

“There’s  _nothing_  wrong.”

Robbie rolled his eyes, “Boy,  _that_  sounds familiar, doesn’t it?”

Sportacus glared at him a moment longer before letting himself fall back onto the grass with a sigh. Figuring the threat was over, Robbie got off of Sportacus and laid beside him. He took Sportacus’ hand and waited for him to talk.

After a few minutes, Sportacus, keeping his eyes on the sky, said, “It’s pabbi.”

Robbie’s heart sank, remembering the bearded elf from the wedding just a few short weeks ago. “Is he…?”

“He’s fine!” Sportacus assured him quickly, “Or, well, not  _fine_. He’s… he’s sick.” He shifted on the grass, turning to lay his head on Robbie’s chest, “They don’t know exactly what’s wrong with him. I don’t know what to do. All I can think of is how I wasn’t there for Amma when—” he cut himself off.

Robbie tightened his grip on Sportacus’ hand. He didn’t have to look down to know exactly what expression his husband was making: Sportacus would squeeze his eyes shut and take deep breaths whenever he wanted to avoid thinking about something. Robbie reached up with his other hand and pulled Sportacus’ hat off to run his fingers through his hair.

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” Robbie said after a few moments, “You’re going to drink a bunch of water and change your clothes because frankly, you smell.”

Sportacus snorted.

“Then we’re going to get you packed and you’re going to go home.

He looked down at Sportacus, who propped his chin on Robbie’s chest to look back at him, “I can’t just leave Lazytown.”

“You can’t just run around it either. I’ll keep an eye on things here.” He hummed in thought, “Actually, I’ll probably make pink girl do all the hard work. But I’ll  _watch_  everything.”

Sportacus let out an amused huff this time, “You can’t keep calling her that. She designed our wedding cake.” He sat up finally. Robbie sat up as well, still keeping a hold on Sportacus’ hand, “You would really be okay if I went home?”

“We’ll be fine, Sprotaworrywort,” He kissed his cheek, “Go. And don’t come back until he’s better.”

Sportacus frowned, “Or until—”

“ _He gets better_ ,” Robbie repeated more forcefully.

And finally, to Robbie’s relief, Sportacus smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (as I told the tumblr crew; Pabbi is fine. He makes it. Stop crying.)


	3. Reasons For Another Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robbie conspires with the kids to help Sporty feel better from whatever reason you'd like <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Sad prompts as of 5/6/17. Again, I'm going to keep this open just in case there's more. Also, chronologically, this is the latest prompt. There's only a few more left before all the ones from tumblr have made the move to here!
> 
> Sorry to keep spamming your email alerts. Enjoy!

Down in Robbie’s bunker, Sportacus shuffled around, packing up last minute things that weren’t already up in his ship. He had been down there for over an hour, simultaneously itching to go home and uneasy about leaving Lazytown. He had left Lazytown before, of course, but he wasn’t sure how long he would be gone this time. There was no telling how long pabbi would be sick or if he would even—

“ _And don’t come back until he’s better.”_

_“Or until-”_

_“ **He gets better.** ”_

Sportacus sucked in a deep breath, focusing on his husband’s words from earlier that day. Robbie was right: Don’t think that way. No good could come from assuming the worst.

He was in the kitchen pondering what sports candy would last the whole ride home when Robbie popped out if the pipe and into the lair.

“I was wondering where you went,” Sportacus said in greeting, forcing himself to smile, “I’m almost done.”

“No rush. You’ve only been down here for a  _millennium_ ,” Robbie threw up his arms in exaggeration. 

Sportacus pulled an orange from the fruit basket and tossed it hand to hand, “You’re  _sure_  you all will be fine here.”

“Stephanie is  _very_  excited to be back in her mini-you uniform. Do you want me to go tell her to put it away again?”

“ _No_ , don’t do that,” Sportacus turned to put the orange back on the counter. He had enough food on the ship.

He was stalling now, he knew.

Behind him, Robbie wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rested his chin on Sportacus’ head.

“I’ll miss you, you know?” Robbie said quietly, “Have I said that yet?”

Sportacus turned in the embrace and held Robbie around the middle, “Are you sure you don’t want me out of town for _ever_?” 

Robbie snorted, “Not unless I’m with you, Sprotaflop.” He cut off Sportacus’ giggle with a kiss.

Sportacus leaned into the kiss, moving a hand up to tangle in Robbie’s hair. He didn’t want this kiss to end. The kiss ending meant he would have to leave. And leaving made his chest ache.

When they finally did part, Sportacus quickly swiped at his eyes, hoping somehow Robbie wouldn’t notice. 

Robbie graciously let him collect himself. He pressed his lips to Sportacus’ forehead before moving away.

“You just have this one bag?” He called.

Sportacus nodded, clearing his throat, “Y-yeah, just the bag by the chair.”

He heard Robbie snap his fingers and he looked up. Robbie was holding a bag in each hand: Sportacus’ blue suitcase, and bright orange bag. Robbie must have summoned it from the closet.

“Why do I need an empty bag?” He asked, pointing.

Robbie didn’t look back, just walked toward the pipe with a vague, “You’ll see.”

Confused, Sportacus followed his husband through the pipe and up to the surface. The airship was parked a few yards away, the door open and ready for Sportacus to hop in.

Then he noticed what Robbie had been talking about.

Standing around the door were the kids, Bessie, and Mayor Milford. Upon seeing him and Robbie, everyone began cheering and clapping. Bessie and Milford were holding up a sign that read “Bon Voyage!” The children ran up to Sportacus, jumping and talking all at once.

“Sportacus!” Ziggy was saying, “I made you a map so you always remember how to get back to Lazytown!” He pushed a blue piece of construction paper into Sportacus’ hands. Lazytown was marked with a bold  **L**  and circled with a heart. 

Sportacus was too stunned by all of this to speak. But it didn’t matter because Trixie shoved Ziggy away to announce, “ _We_ made your dad get well cards!”

She, Pixel, and Stingy gave him brightly colored cards, all decorated with “Get Well Soon!” across the front alongside various doodles.

“We didn’t know what color is his favorite so we used  _all_  of them!” Pixel explained.

“It was  _my_ —” Stingy started to say, but was interrupted by a fifth voice yelling “ _Sportacus!_ ”

And suddenly Stephanie had jumped into his arms, hugging him with all her might before stepping back. She was in her hero outfit and bouncing on her toes, “Look! I made a special necklace to hold your crystal!” Indeed she had. Hanging from her neck on a leather cord was a small pink pouch. She opened it to reveal his crystal, sitting snug and secure.

He knelt in front of her, placing the cards and map carefully beside him, and pulled her into another hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, “I’ll promise to keep it safe.” She said into his shoulder, “And I’ll keep Lazytown safe too.” She pulled away and started wiping her cheeks. He took her hands, finally finding his voice. 

“Just remember, it’s not all up to you,” Sportacus said, “You can always get help from your friends. And your uncle and Bessie. And Robbie.”

Stephanie sniffed and nodded, smiling once again. He smiled back and picked up his gifts, standing up.

Suddenly, Robbie was beside him. He held open the orange bag.

Sportacus placed the cards and map inside, “I probably didn’t need a whole extra bag just for this.”

“You think this is  _all_ of them?” Robbie said, “Once I gave them the idea they wouldn’t  _stop_. The helm of the ship is almost covered in paper.”

“This was… all you?” 

“Did you  _reall_ y think it was Stoogy’s idea?”

“Stingy!”

“ _Whatever_.”

Sportacus grabbed Robbie by the front of his vest and pulled him down for a kiss. He heard what he thought was Bessie wolf whistle. The kids started giggling. 

He released Robbie and took the bags from him.

“Okay. I think I’m ready now.”


End file.
